


Incentive

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Prompt Fic, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Josh Kresnik, recently-revived Knight of Rias Gremory, was struggling with contracts. Rias takes note of this, and decides to give him a bit of... encouragement.





	Incentive

Josh Kresnik was... an unusual fellow.

Born in Russia and immigrated to Japan at a young age, fluently speaks two languages and at the top of his class... with those details, it painted a picture of a man who thought himself superior to others. So many would be in for a surprise to find a rather shy, quiet man instead.

Rias Gremory sighed, leaning back in her chair as she stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. They had met a few times during his first year, albeit very briefly, nothing that would be outside the ordinary of two students. She took note of his power, but didn't act immediately, instead eyeing him from afar. He struck her as rather shy for a teenage boy, especially one so intelligent, but his kindness to other students was unmistakable, forgiving even the Perverted Trio for spying on his female friends. Though said friends weren't nearly as forgiving.

Before she could get to know him better, he was attacked – by a Stray Devil no less. He was killed in the attack and she revived him as her second Knight, given he died in her territory and she took pity on him. He was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being a servant to someone, but after a few days eased into it, and with her assurances that she wouldn't mistreat him, he joined her family with open arms.

He fit in remarkably well, like a missing piece of a puzzle. He was already friends with Kiba and Koneko, the former a friend and the latter a pseudo-little-sister figure. He got on well-enough with Akeno as well, who treated him like a little brother. His shyness around her only added to that charm.

Over the course of the following months, Rias found herself intrigued by him. His Sacred Gear was a mere Twice Critical, albeit a sub-species, but still a low-tier Sacred Gear regardless... yet he made up for it with skill, learning swordsmanship faster than even Kiba could, determined to be helpful.

She fondly remembered the after-school evenings, Josh and herself going out to dinner at various places. Neither of them called it a date nor treated it like one, but inwardly she felt like it was, and one she was always happy to accept. He treated her differently from how Kiba or Koneko did, or even how Akeno did. It made her feel special, and not because she was a noblewoman.

The sound of knocking snapped the Devil heiress from her thoughts, realising it was from the door. ''C-Come in!''

The door swung open, the object of her thoughts entering with a smile on his face. He had short, light-brown hair and hazel eyes, the Kuoh Academy uniform adorned over his slim frame, toned muscles hidden beneath the fabric. Josh Kresnik, her Knight.

''Ah, hello Josh-kun.'' Rias smiled warmly.

''Afternoon, Buchou.'' The teen smiled back brightly.

Greetings said, he got himself situated on the couch, already getting started on contracts – using his laptop, as per his idea, one that brought in a lot more contracts.

However despite his ingenuity, Josh himself hadn't gotten many contracts, and the ones he's gotten he hasn't done well with. It stemmed from his lack of skill – having only just been reincarnated as a Devil mere months ago – and despite his fortitude, it was clear it was beginning to dishearten him. She saw it; the morose frowns when he thought when nobody was looking, the quiet sighs and mournful looks of shame.

She didn't like it, not one bit. Thus, she would take matters into her own hands to 'encourage' ehim.

''Josh-kun...''

''Hai, Buchou?'' The brunette replied nigh-instantly, perking up.

''Come to my residence tonight. I have something to talk to you about.''

X-x-X

'So this is Buchou's home...'

Josh sweat-dropped at the sight of the extravagant three-storey mansion. He understood she came from royalty, but it still seemed a bit excessive.

Sighing to himself, he went inside, using the key she gave him. The mansion was empty, not a sound present, until he heard the faint sound of footsteps from above, coming from the second floor. A quick ping of magic helped him find which room his Master was in, and without delay made his way upstairs.

All the lights in the mansion were off, giving the building an ominous emptiness to it, but he could still make out where he was going thanks to his Devil nature. Passing by the overly-tall paned windows and occasional painting, he tracked Rias down and came to a stop in front of a smooth chocolate-wooded door, the silver doorknob glistening under the moonlight that peered through the window over his shoulder.

Taking a fortifying breath, he rapped his knuckle on the door. ''Buchou? You there?''

''Hm? Ah, Josh-kun. Please, come in.'' Rias' voice came from within, muffled slightly by the door.

Josh complied, entering the room... only to freeze at the sight before him.

Rias stood a mere few feet away, still partially clad in her academy uniform. Only the white button-up shirt was present, left unbuttoned and giving him a glimpse of her full breasts. Her skirt was halfway down her thighs, currently held up, but not enough as he could see her lacy black panties underneath.

''S-Sorry!'' He blurted out, face igniting into a fierce blush. ''I-I didn't k-know you were c-changing!''

He made to leave the room, but stopped when he heard Rias laugh softly, amusement lacing it. ''Ufufu, it's fine, Josh-kun... say, how was school?''

Josh hesitated, remaining in the room despite his embarrassment. ''Erm... fine, I guess.''

''That's good, I was worried you might struggle, given you also have to deal with your Devil duties.'' Rias replied lightly, dropping her skirt and lightly kicking it off to the side, making his blush increase. Her creamy white skin was on full display, the only articles of clothing left her shirt and underwear.

Josh coughed, trying to keep his eyes from wandering. ''U-Um, why'd you call me here again, Buchou?''

''About your difficulty with contracts.'' Rias informed, making the brunette wince slightly, gaze dropping to the floor.

Rias sighed at that, slowly closing the distance between them. ''Don't look so down, Josh-kun... it's my duty as your King to help you.''

She came to a stop in front of him, forcing him to avert his eyes lest he look right at her breasts. Lifting his gaze, his hazel eyes meeting blue-green ones... before Rias leaned forward and kissed him.

Immediately the shy teen froze up, but didn't push Rias away. The red-haired Devil cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss as she pulled her body flush against his, her bra-clad boobs pressing lightly against his lean chest.

After a long moment she pulled back, their breathing heavier than before and blushes dusting both their cheeks, Josh's much brighter than hers.

''B... Buchou?'' He hesitantly asked, uncertain.

Rias only smiled. ''Let your King help you out, Josh-kun...''

Josh could only nod dumbly.

The heiress smiled at that, before her smile quickly turned seductive as she leaned forwards and kissed him again. He didn't fight back, a quiet moan escaping him as her tongue slipped into the mix, wrestling and dominating his own with ease. She reached out with her hand and grasped his right, guiding it towards her plump breast.

Instinctively he squeezed, groping her tit through the soft lacy fabric and eliciting a moan from Rias, muffled by their kiss. Encouraged, he pushed up her lacy black bra, letting her large boobs free from their constraints. His hands grasped them, enamoured by the sheer softness of them, not unlike marshmallows.

Rias pulled back from the kiss, barely able to get a second to breath due to his fondling, sending spikes of pleasure lancing up her spine. Soft moans escaped her lips as she struggled to keep her head clear, made worse by the fact that it was really turning her on.

With great reluctance she grabbed his wrists and gently tugged his hands back, her bountiful chest rising and falling. She saw silent confusion in his eyes, and in response only winked before dropping to her knees, unzipping his slacks with her nimble fingers.

''B-Buchou...!'' Josh exclaimed, blushing up a storm.

''Ufufu... such a cute expression, Josh-kun.'' Rias laughed airily, smiling coyly as she undid the button on his boxers, prompting his dick to spring out. Blushing at the sight, Rias hesitated for only a moment before leaning forward and taking it into her mouth.

''O-Ooh...'' He groaned, feeling the warm wetness of her mouth engulf his dick, her hot breath brushing against it.

Rias didn't need long to adjust, bobbing her head after only a few seconds. Despite his above-average length she took it all in with only minor difficulty, sucking him off with a lustful expression. Her tongue brushed against the underside of his shaft, teasing him. She pulled it out of her mouth periodically, only to jerk him off with and take it back in her mouth.

The sight of his beautiful Master blowing him was too hot to resist, his hips instinctively jerking forwards slightly. He was then surprised when she suddenly gained a determined glint in her eyes, before she took his entire dick in her mouth, deep-throating him. He shuddered at the feeling of her throat tightening around the tip of his shaft, breath brushing against the head.

''Ugh... Buchou!'' Josh groaned, gripping her head as he felt his climax hit him, cumming in her mouth.

Rias gagged slightly, unprepared for it but stubbornly didn't pull back, swallowing it all. The moment his hands relaxed as the last of his seed went down her throat she pulled her lips off his dick, coughing lightly and wiping her lips, the salty taste lingering on her tongue.

''Ah! S-Sorry, Buchou... I got carried away...''

''Ufufu, it's fine...'' Rias assured, licking her lips. ''But~ if you wanna return the favour...''

Josh blushed but nodded shyly, prompting Rias to grab him by the hand and tug him towards the bed, leaving him to walk on shaky legs. She backed into the bed, falling onto the covers and letting her loose-fitting shirt pool around her with her legs spread, a damp spot on her lacy black panties.

He kneeled in front of her, swallowing nervously as he hooked his fingers under the hem of her panties, tugging them down and pulling them along her creamy legs, letting her kick them off her foot. Her shaved pussy was on full display to him, puffy lips wet and aroused.

He leaned down, putting his head between her thighs and stuck his tongue out, licking her wet folds and causing Rias to moan, legs twitching from pleasure. He kissed and licked her pussy before moving on, shoving his tongue into her pussy, causing her to cry out as he ate her out.

''Mm!'' Rias moaned, muffling it with a hand. ''J-Josh-kun... that feels... so good!''

Expression brightening at the praise, he increased his pace, one hand holding her twitching thigh whilst the other hand came to rest on her pelvis, thumb touching her sensitive clit, and began gently rubbing it.

''MMPH!'' Rias cried out, gripping the back of his head and shoving it into her crotch. ''A-Ah! I-I'm cumming!''

Her lower half spasmed as she came, holding his head in place until her orgasm settled. Josh sat up dazedly, his chin wet with her fluids that he lapped up, wanting to return the favour she did to him.

''Haah... sorry, Josh-kun...'' Rias panted, glancing down at him only to spot his hardening erection. ''Ufu... you're a dirty boy, aren't you?''

He blushed. ''S-Sorry...''

Rias laughed lightly, smiling coyly at him. ''It's... fine... just, be gentle, okay?''

''E-Eh? Is that really alright?''

''Mm...'' Rias affirmed sweetly.

Josh swallowed but nodded, crawling up to her and lining himself up with her soaked pussy. The tip of his dick brushed up against her wet folds, making both of them shudder from the feeling and anticipation before he pushed inside. Immediately both were hit by a wave of pleasure, enhanced by their already-sensitive states. Rias' pussy clenched around his dick, almost making him cum immediately from the feeling.

After giving her a few moments to adjust, he hesitantly began thrusting. His dick spread her inner walls apart and sent shocks of pleasure through her system, her mouth opening in a silent gasp as each thrust made her body jolt slightly, her pussy tightening reflexively around his shaft.

He groaned, reaching out and groping her squishy boobs again, watching them bounce and jiggle with every thrust he made. Her legs quickly wrapped around him, making his thrusts shorter but faster, causing wet smacking sounds as he pounded her heavenly pussy.

''Mm! B-Buchou...!'' Josh groaned, his thrusting becoming erratic.

''D-Do it! C-Cum in me!'' Rias only cried out.

She got her wish a moment later as he came, groaning as he shot his seed inside her pussy. Rias cried out at the feeling of his warm seed filling her, cumming shortly after.

Both relaxed as their orgasms subsided, Josh collapsing on top of her, head resting on her breasts. They remained like that for a short while, before Rias noticed something.

''Hm?'' She blinked, looking down... and spotted his swiftly-hardening dick. ''Ufufu... hard already?''

''Ah... sorry, Buchou...''

Rias only smiled at the shy brunette, grabbing him by the side and rolling them over with only minor effort, leaving her on top. Sitting up on his knees, she reached down and grasped his dick, jerking him off a few times to get him fully hard before mounting him, lining his dick up with her pussy for the second time. 

Without any words passed she let gravity take control, dropping her full weight onto his dick and filling her pussy up completely. They moaned in unison, and after only a moment to adjust Rias began to bounce on his cock, moaning loudly as his dick bumped against her deepest part.

Josh watched through lidded eyes as his dick disappeared inside her pussy, feeling her inner walls grip his dick tightly for the second time. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his arms behind him.

''Ah... Buchou...'' He moaned quietly, panting as waves of pleasure ran through his system.

''C-Call me... Rias...!'' She breathed, her back arching as she leaned back, breasts bouncing as her bouncing became more fast-paced, her hips rocking frantically. ''Ah! Josh-kun!''

''R-Rias!'' He moaned, cumming inside her.

Rias cried out, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close as they both came, shuddering in ecstasy for a few long moments, before both went slack. They collapsed back on the bed with a unified groan, incidentally making his dick slip out of her.

''Uhn...'' Rias groaned, rolling off him and relishing the cool bed covers beneath her. ''That... was amazing...''

''Mm...'' Josh agreed tiredly.

Seeing that, Rias laughed tiredly. ''Ufu... rest, Josh-kun... we can start on your remedial training tomorrow...''

''Hai... Rias...''

[END]


End file.
